


Feel the burn - Akainu x Reader

by RanaParra



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 20:04:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12689301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanaParra/pseuds/RanaParra





	Feel the burn - Akainu x Reader

“Stitch! Stich!” You wheeze, gripping your side as you collapsed during training, this was the most exercise you had done ever in your life. “Get up cadet! This is no time for a nap!” Your drill sergeant yelled at you as you were reeling on the ground, “the great fleet admiral Akainu would be ashamed to have you as a marine! If you can’t do this, you aren’t good enough to be a marine!” You manage to pick yourself up and keep on running despite being tired and covered in mud. Once your first day of training was over, you headed to the washing facilities for a bath, the last one to be heading back because your drill sergeant thought you need more training. You wandered to the washrooms tired and noodle legged, thinking that it was empty, you undressed just in the hall outside, leaving a trail of clothes behind you as you staggered into the steamy washroom. You look around and see nothing but steam, then you proceeded onward to the nearest shower head you could see. The closer you got to it, the more you realized that a shower head was still on and went towards it to use it and turn it off. You yawn as you approached it, the water was hot but it felt good against the skin of your hand and you slowly slink into the water, submerging yourself in the warmness.

You let out a hum pf delight and giggled happily, “so nice on my sore body~” A large towering presence loomed over you, overshadowing your body, “it is. That is my shower.” A deep raspy voice growled, “I have been waiting for it to warm up,” the voice continued. You freeze for a moment and turn to face the man, it was your worst nightmare, you had stolen the shower of the fleet admiral Akainu. “I-I-I- uuh-u-u-u-u-uhh-“ you struggled to find the words as he glowered down at you. “Speak up clearly cadet, don’t test me,” he grunts. You squeak scared and as you try to move away from the shower, you knees buckle and you collapse, you tried to speak but only nonsense came out. It only seemed to piss him off even more, so you shut your mouth and attempt to get up again. As you once again got to your feet, and by some form of magic, you slipped and fell, hitting your head on a wooden bucket nearby, knocking yourself out. “Christ, what a pathetic excuse for a marine cadet,” Akainu scoffed, coming by your side to pick you up.

You woke up minutes later, under the hot water, your head throbbing, you felt the nice sensation of your head being scrubbed clean. You look over at the person behind you and begin to shake, the admiral had you propped up and was washing your hair, “finally away you dirty pig, you’re a marine, you shouldn’t get covered in mud.” You shake and nod nervously, “calm down woman, I could easily snap your neck, now face forward so I can wash your hair properly.” You nervously turn back facing forward and let him continue washing you, “thank you for washing me admiral sir. I am a pathetic excuse for a marine..” He hummed, “you’re right about that. You shouldn’t be a marine anyhow,” he stated bluntly. It was like a hard hit to the chest. “But. If you keep trying and work hard at it, someday you could prove me wrong and take my place,” he murmured quite thoughtfully. You were taken by surprise, despite everything you had heard about him, this one moment seemed out of character for him, he was never kind or sweet, but this single moment made you feel special. In this one moment, despite his abusive, cold hearted nature, you were smitten. You turn back and look up at him with a sparkling expression, he raised a brow at you and tossed a bucket of cold water on your head, “alright missy. Get outta here.” You grin and get up, giving him a swift kiss on the cheek before sprinting off, slipping half way towards the door. He hummed and touched his cheek, watching you with a confused expression, “what the hell was that about?”


End file.
